


愿赌服输

by Ikarasu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humor, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarasu/pseuds/Ikarasu
Summary: 威震天获得了一次rematch的机会，他开动脑筋决定要用智慧把橘子宝坑到手，还没有成为擎天柱的单纯的奥利安是如此容易欺骗。只不过他万万没想到，这次招摇撞骗的结果，是他把自己也给坑进去了……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是互攻，涉及章节我会在开头再次警示一次。

在奥利安整理新一批数据包的时候，一条不起眼的通讯请求夹杂在众多文件中，引起了他的注意。  
这是一份陌生的通讯链接，在此之前他从未收到过来自卡隆的讯息。  
当他打开，一句没头没脑的话语跃入视线：  
“我希望和你谈一谈，铁堡的小数据员。威震天。”

奥利安犹豫了几秒。  
很可能这是个发错地方的短讯，很明显，他并不认识任何居住在卡隆的人，也不认识什么威震天。  
最终，他给予了简介的回复：“抱歉，您的消息发错人了。”

然而出乎意料，对方很快作出回应：“我确信我没有发错，我的奥利安。我想我们应该聊聊。”  
被一个素不相识的人称之为“我的奥利安”是相当扰人的，同时也让数据员惊讶了一下。无论这个威震天是谁，对方显然有备而来。  
“那么，请问我能为您做些什么？”奥利安的礼仪协议系统狠狠地给了自己一下子——这话听起来愚蠢至极，可他对如何开始一场莫名其妙的聊天实在是毫无头绪。

“不得不说，我关注你很长时间了，”这名——姑且称之为威震天的赛博坦人以一种不疾不徐的速度同数据员聊天，试图维持表面上的彬彬有礼：“我一直希望同你谈两句，原谅我的冒昧。”  
奥利安一边把手头的其他数据打包送走，一边默不作声地在网路上键入了“威震天”这一搜索项。然后，他在一些底部的小新闻里找到了对方的名字。  
出乎意料，这名字大多和卡隆竞技场、赌博赔率的信息连在一起。当他点开离眼下时间最近的一条，一个闪瞎光学镜的五彩斑斓的页面跳了出来：  
“欢呼吧，为了新的三连胜冠军！你们付出的筹码将得到加倍回报，不要犹豫，在新的比赛开始之前，将你们最后的塞币挥霍殆尽，而这一切将以十倍赔率奉还！”

奥利安的嘴角因为这过于花里胡哨的页面和浮夸的文字而抽搐了一下，但显然大部分狂热的角斗爱好者对这种设计感十分买账，因为页面下方有闲得发慌的游客点了上百个赞。  
这么说来，正在和他通话的，是卡隆地下竞技场的一名新晋角斗士。  
数据员想。  
但是一位角斗士——一位远在卡隆的角斗士，找上他这种从未离开过铁堡的小数据员，究竟能有什么事情。  
而且他是从哪里弄到的自己的通讯频道？  
当他继续顺着这名字向下搜索，发现再也找不到任何有价值的资料。仿佛在威震天进入角斗场之前的经历，被完全抹去了一般。  
或许对方更换了名字或者代号，又或许是这种地下比赛的主办方使用了某些小手段，将其的资料隐匿了起来。无论哪一种，都称不上是循规蹈矩的守法公民的作为。

“我看了你的个人信息。”奥利安直言不讳：“你在地下竞技场工作。”  
“我想知道你是如何获取我的个人通讯代码的。”  
基于其本人并不过于喜爱社交的性格，他的内部通讯只有少数几名朋友和同僚知道，比如钛师傅和爵士。  
“还有，你说你希望同我聊聊——你想聊什么？”

文字通讯突然中断了。  
下一秒，语音连接的申请插了进来。在提示灯闪烁了几下之后，数据员终于接通了这份通讯，然后对面传来毫不掩饰的大笑。  
“我相信你会的，奥利安。你好奇的天性总是如此，让你在第一时间想弄清楚我是谁。很遗憾现在还不能告诉你，我获得你通讯代码的途径，这做法过于危险了。那么对自己的工作技能引以为傲的铁堡数据员，你查清我的来历了吗？”

“没有。”  
沉默了一会，奥利安不甘心地说。  
“你的保密工作做得很精彩，我不得不承认，想要通过普通网络检索你过去的信息十分困难。”

“而你不会将我上报给你的监督者。”对方发出轻轻的笑声：“尽管你现在知道我是一名违法决斗赛的参与者。”  
“我还不确定。”奥利安回答，转动了一下自己的天线，愈发因这场谈话感到困惑。目前为止，这陌生的角斗士并未表现出任何恶意，仅仅是带着过于熟稔的态度同自己闲谈。

“我确定你不会。”自称为威震天的金刚说，他语气中的自信态度令数据员深感不安。  
“你天性中的公正使你不会这样做，不会对上级的命令盲目服从。你知道自己工作中涉及的监听部分可能会导致一些人被抓捕，所以你从不会滥用手头的权力。”  
“你……”奥利安想说些什么，但最后没有说出口，“说说你的来意吧。我确信你费力气弄到我的私人通讯，可不是单纯为了来赞美我的。”

“不全然是，”对方的笑声带着点沙哑：“实际上，我希望同你见上一面。”  
“我真心诚意地邀请你来一趟卡隆——鉴于我现在身处竞技场中，不太容易脱身。如果可以，我倒是愿意亲自前往铁堡见见你。”

“什么？！”  
数据员叫出来，随即看了看四周，发现远处的同僚并未被惊动后，再次低头专注于手头的对话：“你疯了？我甚至都不认识你。”  
他很怀疑这是某种非法的传销方式，或者是爵士所说的神秘的新品种在线约炮。

“Orion Pax，”威震天不带任何感情色彩地喊出对方的全名，语气中一些东西令数据员渐渐平静。  
“听着，我知道这次对话对你而言非常突兀。毫无疑问，你对我、对我的个人动机充满了怀疑。但我深信这次面谈是必须的，我对你的了解远比你所能想到的要深——你怀疑这不合理的社会制度，你怀疑构成所谓的公正的法律基石。你所接触到的信息令你已经开始产生忧虑，存在于理想中的黄金时代正在逐渐衰败走向灭亡，贫穷和弊病困扰着每一名底层的赛博坦人。”  
当这低哑的声音沿着音频接收器流淌进来，奥利安握紧了双手，然后又缓缓松开。有一些事情盘踞在他的处理器中，而他从未和任何人提及，哪怕是钛师傅或者爵士。角斗士的话语在最初令他感到惊慌失措，继而那缓慢的话语抚平他的焦虑。  
“我无意使你受到惊吓，但正如我先前所说，我对你的了解是你所无法想象的。”威震天说，“或许这样的请求会令你感到困扰，然而一些事情让我不得不提前同你进行联络。”  
“这是一个直截了当的邀约，没有任何陷阱，也没有任何恶意。我想邀请你来卡隆看一场地下角斗——如果在此之前你对于铁堡之外的世界的了解都是基于网路资料，那么我想一次眼见为实的经历会让你理解更多。”  
“我并非什么令人望而生畏的犯罪分子，其他生活在卡隆的底层金刚也并非上等阶层口中的强盗或者偷窃犯。如果你希望能够更为公正地看待这不合理的社会，那么回应我的邀请，有一些事情我想同你面对面地交流。”

“你在某些程度上说动了我，”奥利安慢慢地回答，对方话语里的一些东西确实引起了他的好奇心，让他显得犹豫不决。  
“但我不确定这么做对不对。我从未去过卡隆，而且我手头还有待处理的工作，回应一个陌生人的邀——”

“等你完成工作之后，去向钛师傅请个假。”  
威震天打断了他的话：“是的，别那么惊讶，我知道钛师傅。偶尔请一次假不会要了你的命，很多时候我怀疑你是个连休息时间都能够放弃的工作狂。”  
“和缺乏合法身份证明的我不同，你所处的阶层足够让你通行无阻到达卡隆。”

“我猜我无法拒绝。”奥利安叹了口气，对方语调中强势的部分令他有些无措：“好吧，我承认你对我生活的了解，深入到了一种令人惊讶的地步。”

“不要对此抱有误解，我的奥利安。”威震天平静地说：“我并非以此来威胁你。你可以就此断开这份通讯，也可以向你的上级监督者汇报我这个可疑人士，你随时都能拒绝我的提议。因为就我所知，当你认为一些事情不正确时，你从不保持沉默。”  
“而我只是希望你能够听一听铁堡生活以外的声音，不要像那些高等议员一样，将所有来自不同阶层的意见拒之门外。”

“我在卡隆的大竞技场等你。”  
威震天说道，他挂断了通话。

奥利安还处于一种头晕目眩的状态中。  
这可真是一个匪夷所思的开端，他刚刚开始着手新一天的工作，那些成堆的数据包积压在他的处理器中，等待着被分门别类地发送到其他地方。  
而这一份突如其来又有些莫名其妙的通讯，彻底扰乱了他的节奏。

这名自称为威震天的角斗士的话语中，有一些令数据员无法忽视的东西。  
如果在一天之前，有人告诉奥利安，他将因为一名陌生赛博坦人的邀请，而想要前往另一个全然陌生的城市，奥利安一定会以为对方喝多了高纯度能量液。

大批量的待处理数据已经无法抓紧他的注意力。  
在又一次叹息之后，奥利安打开搜索页面，开始搜索那些被加密过的关于地下角斗场的资料和视频。  
起码他应该知道，他将要见到的，是一个怎样的赛博坦人。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老威硬核新刊《论影帝的自我修养》绝赞火热发售中【X

“走开，小家伙，这里可不是你该来的地方。”  
一名警卫员几乎将手中的棍子怼到数据员的脸上，奥利安感到了紧张和恼火。他站在大竞技场入口的台阶上，全身上下的每一个齿轮都因为长途跋涉而疲惫不堪。  
“听着，”在守卫再一次挥舞棍棒试图驱赶他时，奥利安大声说：“威震天邀请我过来，告诉他，铁堡的奥利安来见他了。”

“每一个想见他的人都这么说，”对方发出毫不留情的大笑，用力推搡了数据员一把：“我敢打赌，所有想和角斗冠军见上一面、或者爬上他的床的家伙都会编造出一些类似的理由。”  
“什——？我不是……”奥利安因为过于尖刻的嘲讽而愣了一秒，继而极度愤怒的情绪冲进他的处理器：“我根本不认识他，如果不是威震天首先发出邀请，我根本不会出现在这里！你们可以阻止我进入，然后等对方问起他来自铁堡的客人身在何处时，就能够回答‘哦，是我们赶走了他’。我相信你们的角斗冠军会为此而感到高兴。”

两名守卫面面相觑了一下，似乎在思考要不要进去传个话。  
偶尔路过的人向这里头来好奇的目光，令奥利安浑身不自在。万幸的是，下一秒有人帮他解围了。

“你就是那个铁堡的数据员？”  
从侧门传来不快而低沉的声音，一名高大的赛博坦人走过来。而两名守卫员在见到对方后，立刻低头示意。

“我……是的。”  
奥利安下意识地回答，他转身打量提问者，对方的机身涂装呈现出一种阴郁的暗色，同他的神情如出一辙。当他站到奥利安面前时，几乎比小数据员高出了一个头还多。  
“你跟我来。”对方显然情绪不佳，说话的语气也近乎粗鲁：“头儿吩咐过，如果你来了就带你去休息室。”

“休息室？抱歉，我以为……威震天喊我过来，是希望我看一场他的角斗比赛。”数据员的音频接收线轻微地向后伏倒，露出一点疑惑的神色。  
“以及，请问你是——？”

“路障。”  
对方咆哮着打断了铁堡人的问题，显示出极大的不耐烦，转身向侧门走去：“比赛早已开始了，眼下我没办法把你带进去。头儿说如果你来晚了，就让你去休息室等着。”  
“现在，闭上你的嘴，跟我来。”

奥利安只好关闭了发声器，跟在路障身后。  
他开始深切地怀疑这趟行程是否明智。

而路障显然不愿和陌生的访客过多言语，他将数据员带到一间屋子前便停下了脚步。  
“进去等着。”他说，替奥利安推开了房间的门。  
“如果老大结束了比赛，他会过来找你。”

奥利安伸头向内打量，然后变得迷惑不解：“这可不像是休息室。”  
他说着看向路障。  
屋内的陈设十分简洁，一张桌子，一把老旧的座椅，贴近墙壁的收纳柜，以及……一张充电床？

“这是头儿自己的临时休息室。”路障说，他说话总是带着一点近似于方言的口音，除了咬住重音的部分外，其他词汇总是显得过于含混，在和奥利安打交道时有一种天然的敌意。  
“桌上有能量液，头儿说柜子里的数据板你可以阅读。如果不希望惹出什么麻烦，最好管住你的腿别到处乱跑。”  
说着他将数据员推进去，然后关上了房门。

现在只剩下奥利安独自一人。  
他站在这狭小的房间里，惴惴不安地环顾四周。  
看看你干了什么傻事，奥利安——处理器中有个细小的声音在低声诉说。回应一个陌生人的邀请？这会成为你这辈子干过的最愚蠢的事情。  
当他试图去拧门把手，发现那把手纹丝不动。路障从外面把门给锁上了。

在转了两圈发现自己确实无事可做之后，数据员终于走到收纳柜前，开始翻找抽屉里的数据板。  
无论如何，阅读有助于排遣无聊，让人不会被紧张感压倒。  
他抽出两张数据板，在破烂不堪的椅子上坐下，摁开了电源。

 

很难说时间过去了多久。  
当奥利安开始阅读，他便忘记了去关注自己的内置时钟。这座椅实在是过于破旧，鉴于未经邀请就坐到他人的充电床上是一件不礼貌的事情，他不得不用一条腿撑着地面，继续待在椅子里，以维持自身的平衡。  
其中一个数据板里装的无疑是一些新闻性质的资料，而另一份——它更像是一份私人笔记。

“……他们为了其自身的利益而收紧套在每一个低阶层民众身上的枷锁，并且时至今日，这一现象也只是变本加厉，没有得到任何改善。当那些高等议员施以口头的承诺时，从不掩饰其试图将劳动者与雇佣者之间的社会关系，彻底转变为奴隶与奴隶主的主从关系的企图。”  
“……任何一个出生于上流社会的赛博坦人，他们将无条件地享有过度丰富的公共资源。他们教育其他人，这种优越性是与生俱来的，他应该为此感到安慰，不至于成为低等民众中的一员。无论发生何事，这种稳固的社会阶级不应当受到挑战，就像那些低等阶层出身的金刚甚至无法改变自己的生活环境——倘若一个挖矿的工人、一名野蛮的角斗士能够跻身高等人士之间，与他们公开谈论政治、科学，那么他们会因惊慌失措而尖叫。”  
“会有人因为纯粹的正义感而放弃自己的既得利益吗？或许是有的——在我所知的范围内，某个固执到迂腐的家伙身上还保存着这种稀薄的正义感。但利他主义总是极少数且短暂的，相比之下，数量更为庞大的利己主义群体在短期内也后可能获得一个极大的繁荣……”

如果这一切都是出自自称“威震天”的角斗士之手，那么他和自己想象中的形象可不太一样。  
铁堡人想，尽管在之前短暂的网路交谈中，对方已经表现出了极度的强势与自信，然而他在书写时，有着让奥利安感到惊讶的最基础的准确性——不同于大部分未曾接受过教育的底层金刚，这名角斗士显而易见知道自己想要表达什么、通过何种形式表达。

小数据员阅读得过于投入，甚至没听见房门打开的声音。以至于当一只手搭到他的肩膀上时，他叫出声来。  
在他本能地收回腿的瞬间，那摇摇欲坠的椅子陡然向后翻倒，连带着其本人也以一种糟糕的姿势摔出去。

“很抱歉吓到你。”  
有一只手臂揽住了他的腰，避免他整个人失去平衡趴到地上。紧接着，一个低沉的声音贴着奥利安的音频接收器响起。  
“当我进来的时候，看见你正在阅读我的数据板。我不是存心想要吓你。”

奥利安试图爬起来。  
摔进一个陌生人的怀里可真是够尴尬的，当他抬起头，他对上了一双深红色的光学镜。

“你好啊，我的小数据员。”  
对方发出善意的笑声，轻轻地放开红蓝色涂装的金刚，伸出一只手帮助自己的访客站起身。  
“很高兴见到你。”

“你就是威震天。”  
奥利安小声说，他还因为这糟糕而窘迫的见面方式而手足无措。不需要进行音频对比，他都能分辨出来，面前这银灰色涂装的赛博坦人正是之前发出邀请的角斗士本人。  
这让他忍不住偷偷打量对方。  
“谢谢……你，嗯，施以援手。”

“这可以算作是我的过错，”威震天微笑着摇了摇头，将那把椅子推到一边，指了指充电床：“这只是个临时的休息室。如果你不介意？”  
“几个循环前我就说过房间的椅子该换了，但显然他们忘得一干二净。”

奥利安狐疑地看了对方一眼，守卫员的那句“所有想和角斗冠军见上一面、或者爬上他的床的家伙都会编造出一些类似的理由”突出起来跳进他的处理器，让他想给自己一拳头，打消这荒唐的想法。  
无论如何，这次见面邀约称得上是极为可疑的。

“别露出那种表情，”威震天大笑出来：“普神啊，我以前从不知道你这么疑神疑鬼。”  
在奥利安面甲通红嘟嘟囔囔着“对不起”并且坐到充电床上之后，角斗士那乐不可支的笑声才停下来：“很高兴你来卡隆同我见面。或许竞技场的那些看守态度不算友好，请原谅他们，这地方几乎是由暴力和野蛮组装而成的，每一个在这里待了足够长时间的人，都很难不受到影响。”

奥利安毫不犹豫地反问他：“也包括你？”

“有时候，是的，”角斗士不以为意地挥了挥手：“也包括我本人。我们会不吝于使用暴力，好像这才是解决问题的唯一途径。卡隆的生活方式和铁堡上层社会的生活方式有着本质上的不同，你必须得承认这一点。”  
“嘿，不用那么害怕。”他饶有兴味地看着奥利安：“说实话，你没赶上比赛我有那么一点高兴——鉴于你一向不喜欢过于粗暴的场面。”

“虽然你表现得很了解我，但我并非胆怯或者懦弱。”数据员平静地回答：“很抱歉，我错过了约定的时间。这是我第一次离开铁堡，路上耽搁得比想象中的更久。”  
“这并不是什么责难，你没必要对我处处提防、充满戒备。”威震天叹息了一声，摊开双手，奥利安仿佛听到他小声咕哝了一句“以前你可不是这个样子的”，但那含混的低语一闪即逝。  
“听着，我没有任何不良企图，仅仅是想和你面对面地聊一聊。”

奥利安盯着他看了一会。  
对方比他想象中的要更为年长一些。在数据员以往的认知中，地下角斗赛的参加者往往都是些胆大包天寻求刺激的年轻金刚，也会有一些被生活所困铤而走险的亡命之徒，有时候主办方甚至会不知道从哪里搞来一些即将报废的残次品战士。  
但是显然，面前的赛博坦人并不属于其中之一。

威震天的光学镜呈现出一种令人颤栗的深红色，一些深刻的腐蚀痕迹和弹药擦痕零零星星地遍布机身，这外表无法用年轻加以形容。但他的装甲棱角锋利且张扬，无论其表面上表现得如何彬彬有礼，直觉告诉奥利安，对方的思想远比自己所能想象到的来得危险。  
下一秒，高大的角斗士屈下一侧的膝盖，拉住了小数据员的右手。  
当手背触碰到对方的金属嘴唇时，奥利安几乎从充电床上跳起来。

这是某种卡隆特有的礼节？  
铁堡人陷入一种不知所措的状态中，他的礼仪协议在处理器中发出大声的抗议。  
又或者是他对铁堡之外的世界疏于常识，表现出了过度的大惊小怪？

“你远比我记——想象中的样子有趣。”当威震天抬起头看见对方一脸震惊的神情时，再一次地爆发出了毫不掩饰的大笑：“有没有人告诉过你，你陷入羞怯时的表情可爱极了。”  
“什……？没有！”数据员结结巴巴地试图将自己的手抽回来，他可从没在工作中遇到这种情况。这是某种玩笑或者调侃？“抱、抱歉……我的同事一直说我不太具有幽默感。”  
“我没有丝毫取笑你的意思。”威震天说，他表现得温和有礼，“我只是试图坦诚地向你表示好感。”

这下奥利安真的跳起来了。

“我甚至不认识你！”  
他说，深切地怀疑自己的音频接收器是不是出现了故障，一边祈祷自己的反应不要显得过于无礼。  
“我并不想……听着，一定是哪里弄错了。”

“我的本意并非想令你受到惊吓，或者是体验到任何不愉快，”威震天说，他缓慢站起身来，向后退开一点距离，避免给对方造成过大的压力。  
“虽然具体原因我现在还无法说明，但是相信我，我在很久以前就已经认识你了。”

“无论你变成什么样，我都能在所有人中一眼认出你、认出你的火种。”  
“而我毫不怀疑，你天性中所包含的公正从未改变，你的好奇心如此旺盛，让你本能地思考一切不公的社会现象，并且不愿甘于现状。善良和宽容，只有关于你的这件事，我永远也不会弄错。”

“我……谢谢。”  
奥利安努力让自己不要露出那种将信将疑的表情来，这未免太没礼貌了。而困扰他的另一方面，是他的面甲因为对方的话语而升温，这种毫不迂回的恭维实在是令人难以应对。  
“如果你是指我们之前见过面……但这怎么可能？我是说，我只是一名铁堡的数据员。”

但对方只是摇了摇头，露出一个看不清真意的笑容，不再继续谈论下去。  
“让我再做一次自我介绍吧，来自铁堡的奥利安。我是威震天，向你发出这次谈话邀约的人，很高兴见到你。”

“我也是，很高兴见到你。”  
奥利安说着，这一次他小心翼翼地握住了对方伸过来的手。


	3. Chapter 3

“这是显而易见的约炮！”  
爵士大吼出来，令奥利安不得不腾出一只手捂住他的嘴，以免文化研究员的大喊大叫吸引来更多不必要的关注。  
“你要小心别被对方给骗了，这种故弄玄虚的约炮套路我见过无数次！”

“行行好，”小数据员看起来挫败极了，竭力试图安抚自己的友人：“你快把所有人的注意力都引过来了！”  
黑白色跑车对此只是翻了翻光学镜，，他反手握住奥利安的手臂，信誓旦旦地向对方灌输某些“常识”：“你说的这个威震天，听起来可太危险了。说真的，什么人会把对方的资料查得一清二楚、然后突然做出见面邀请？如果这不是某种约炮，那他一定是试图进行诈骗。”

“我觉得他不是这个意思。”  
奥利安摇摇头，下意识地替不在场的某人进行无罪辩护：“似乎他真的只是想和我聊一聊罢了，我是说，他显得彬彬有礼，也没做出什么出格的举动。他只是……普神啊，他只是和我找了个地方坐下，然后谈谈政治而已。”

爵士露出一个怀疑自己音频接收器的表情来：“政治？抱歉我好像听到了一个不可能出现的词汇——你是说这个，这个角斗士大老远地约你去卡隆见面，然后你们没去油吧喝一杯，也没去爱情宾馆开个房，就是坐在那里聊……政治？”  
“没错。”奥利安干巴巴地回答，他不安地在座位上动了动：“事实上，我觉得他是个挺不错的人。你知道？他的一些观点非常有趣，非常具有启迪性，在此之前我从未产生过这样的想法。”

“你们到底是哪根电缆接错了，”爵士叹息了一声，把面甲埋进手掌间：“听着，我已经搞不明白了。”  
“你告诉我一个来自卡隆的陌生人约你见面，而你居然真的抛下工作跑去实地考察了，不过这一切都比不过你们的聊天内容来得可怕。说真的，有哪个头壳正常的赛博坦人会对着约炮对象聊政治？”

“威震天他没有找我……发展什么不健康的关系。”数据员自暴自弃般地放弃了纠正朋友的说辞：“我猜，他只是想和我交个朋友？”  
他的表情有一些不确定。

“他说他在向你表示好感。”爵士对这含混其词的说法并不买账，一针见血地指出关键点：“你知道？只有当一方展开追求、试图同另一方拍拖时，才会使用这种说法。”  
“我不该和你说起这件事，”奥利安呻吟了一声，他显得精力交瘁：“这所有的一切都太蠢了。”  
“我只是……他总是给我一种熟悉感，而我不知道这感觉从何而来——或许就像他说的那样，在很久之前我们曾经见过。我不知道。”

“别这么想，”黑白色的跑车坚定地说，他抓着对方的手臂用力摇晃了一下：“听着，无论对方说什么——如果下次他再邀请你去卡隆——我和你一起去。”  
“我要去亲眼见一见这个威震天。”  
他说，“如果他对你抱有什么不好的企图，我会第一时间报警，让他后悔招惹了你。”

“请不要这样，爵士。我该怎么向他解释——”  
但黑白色的文化研究员只是打断了对方的挣扎：“这事没得讨价还价，奥利安。你是我的朋友，而我可不会坐视自己的朋友跳进什么可疑的陷阱中去。”  
“就这么说定了。”

 

 

 

就这么说定了。  
奥利安想，好像这是什么轻松的事情一样——特别是当路障用一种愤怒的眼神打量他们，咕哝着“又增多了”时，数据员感受到了前所未有的压力。

“头儿只说给数据员留个座位，他可没提到过会多出一个人来！”  
阴郁的金刚粗声粗气地咆哮，目光在奥利安喝爵士之间来回逡巡：“我不会提供多余的位置！”

“不用担心，我买了票。”  
文化研究员笑嘻嘻地说，他不知道从哪里掏出一张门票，在对方面前晃了晃：“帮个忙？我买了第一排的票，能否把我们的座位安排在一起，我想你的头儿会对你的通情达理感到高兴。”

路障最终屈服于爵士软磨硬泡的请求，他一边说着某些粗糙的词汇，一边把他们带进竞技场。  
“头儿本来就在第一排给你留了位置。”  
他说，声音依旧含混。  
“至于你，”他将头转向爵士：“你就坐在他旁边。我会去和其他人说明。”

“非常感谢你，我的朋友。”  
爵士说，他的笑容如此充满善意，以至于连路障也无法恶言相向，只能嘟嘟囔囔着“麻烦的轮胎”然后转身走开。

奥利安叹息了一声。  
他告诉自己不要再那么紧张，然后坐在椅子里等待比赛的开场。

在此之前，数据员从来弄不清楚为什么会有人乐于观看这种野蛮的娱乐活动。  
看着一名赛博坦人将另一名的火种扯出来，显然不会是什么愉快的体验。  
但还不等他做出更多的感想，场内的观众便爆发出了巨大的欢呼。

角斗场的两道侧门打开，首先走出来的是一名高大的金刚。深灰色涂装，机型几乎比在场的所有人都要高大。  
紧接着，威震天出现了。

银色的赛博坦人不急不慢地走向场地中央，这是一场单人决斗，因此平时同他共进退的队友全不在场。  
威震天机体上的那些擦痕和弹药腐蚀痕迹已经被翻修一新，手里提着一柄能量斧。  
而在他的胸前，挂着一枚深紫色的标志。这看起来就像是某种幸运符，当他举起手臂向所有观众挥手示意时，那挂件随着他的动作轻微晃动。

当他看见坐在第一排的奥利安，角斗士咧嘴一笑，冲对方眨了眨光学镜。

爵士为此吹了声口哨。并且在那些到处乱窜、引导观众下注的工作人员挤过来时，趁着奥利安尚未来得及阻止，塞了一把塞币过去。  
“给我押威震天。”

“爵士！”  
小数据员大叫出来，他想说我们并不是来娱乐的。

然而黑白的跑车只是拍了拍他的肩膀：“嘿，别那么紧张，就当是讨个彩头。”  
“无论如何，压你的神秘情人总不见得有什么坏处。”  
一旦身处娱乐环境中，文化研究员便会显得兴高采烈。

而奥利安连话都懒得说了。

地下角斗和那些非法录像带里展现出的一样野蛮。  
尽管奥利安已经粗略地检索过相关内容，但身临其境又是另外一回事了。当那名高大的决斗者抓住威震天的手试图将他过肩摔出去时，他同身边的人一样发出了惊呼。  
在这之前，场内的角斗士就像两头困兽一般，互相提防，谨慎地绕着半圆形的圈子徘徊。偶尔斧子和短刀砍到一起的时候，会发出刺耳的金属摩擦声。

从撕裂的金属处，一些火花和能量液迸溅出来，带着焦糊的气味。  
能量斧从银色金刚的手中飞出去，对此威震天只是发出了毫不在意的大笑，他的另一只手握紧对方的手臂，有刀刃从手腕处弹出。  
那刀刃沿着对方的肩膀刺入，直接钉进肩胛深处，在对手挣扎的时候愈发凶狠地咬紧。

不用靠近也能感受到，威震天磁场中爆发出纯粹的喜悦，那些电流沿着外装甲游走，引擎轰鸣。  
这本该是病态的。这是某种纯粹的、且不受外力干扰的暴力，借由狂热化的情绪蔓延到所有人身上。  
但奥利安无法将目光从对方身上移开——就像在场的每一名观众那样。每一次对手的刀刃落下，他的火种都会在胸膛中静止，好像火种舱已经因为惊惧而空无一物。他强迫自己看下去。

当威震天的短刃从对方的肩膀处扯出来，连带着牵出一连串的能量液。  
他凶狠地卡住敌人的颈项，就像曾经他经历过的无数次战争中所做的那样，将对手贯向地面——那时他的敌人更为狡猾、难缠，汽车人的领袖远比眼前的业余角斗士来得危险，使他无数次地濒临死亡边缘。  
而现在，尚未成为Prime的小数据员紧张得光学镜发白，焦急地站在观众席呼唤他的名字。

当最后一拳落下，威震天站在原地调节着自己充斥着暴戾情绪的磁场，他的每一寸装甲、每一个齿轮都在因为上一刻的激烈战意而微微颤抖。  
而他的对手躺在地面上，失去了意识。

银色的角斗士站在广场中央，面对倒下的对手，举起双臂向所有的观众示意。在这震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，他自信且带着一点傲慢地来回踱步，任由那些潮水般的叫喊几乎掀翻整个竞技场的屋顶。  
所有人都陷入不正常的狂热，即便是爵士也紧紧地抓着护栏，光学镜蓝得发亮。

“威震天！”  
不知是谁大叫出声，随即立刻有更多的声音加入其中来。那些纷乱的音节逐渐变得步调同一，变得更加有力，更加高昂，响彻整个空旷的场地。  
“威震天！威震天！威震天！”

“记住这个名字吧，”角斗士丝毫不被场内狂野的情绪所影响，当他转过身，胸前挂着的那枚紫色的标志熠熠生辉：“倘若有人希望把我们当成娱乐物品观赏至死，那么他将为此付出代价。”  
“终有一天，这名字将响彻赛博坦，响彻每一个角落！”  
他俯身，将自己的武器拾起来，拿在手中。  
“他们将亲眼目睹，一名野蛮的角斗士将如何击碎他们最引以为傲的阶级壁垒，如何将这不合理的社会制度撕裂殆尽！”

威震天抬起头，前排的小数据员正一脸紧张地盯着他。  
自从比赛开始，奥利安便再也无法安坐在自己的位置上，他感到干渴焦灼，仿佛那些能量液在机体中燃烧，使他惊恐不安。他站在那里，双手攥着护栏，蓝色的光学镜一错不错地看着银色的角斗士。  
当角斗士举起能量斧时，他几乎是不受控制地喃喃低语。  
“不……”  
他说，冰冷的恐惧感漫过他的整个机体。

但威震天的斧子落下，只是劈碎了失去意识的敌手的肩炮。

“今晚不会有死亡。”  
他大声宣布，带着一种毫不在意他人反应的傲慢，笑声粗犷：“或许我要这样说，一名对我而言极为重要的友人远道而来。我无法用沾染上能量液的双手去拥抱他。”  
他向前走近两步，和观众席的护栏只有数尺之隔。  
“可能你们更想看到一场你死我活的厮杀，那么你们势必将要大失所望。”

下一秒，当威震天巡视全场、目光扫过小数据员时，露出了一个微笑。  
他突然逼近观众席，一只手撑着栏杆翻了过来。

在一片尖叫声中，角斗士抓住了奥利安的手臂。  
在红蓝色涂装的赛博坦人喊出声之前，对方已经轻而易举地将他举了起来，强而有力的引擎发出野兽般的咆哮轰鸣。

“我的朋友，”角斗士大笑着抱起小数据员，磁场中的电弧因为情绪高昂而发出细小的破裂声：“再次见到你我可真是太高兴了。”  
奥利安的处理器一片空白。  
他从未在公共场合引起过这么多的注意，在场观众的目光全落到他的身上，其中夹杂着震惊、讶异、难以置信，以及一些灼热的嫉妒。

身边的爵士甚至来不及拉住自己的友人，数据员听见黑白色的跑车发出了一声“OH”的感叹。  
这文化研究员已经完全进入了不靠谱的状态。

“威、威震天，放我下来……”  
奥利安小声说，他无措地抓紧对方的肩甲，承受着整个竞技场的视线。

“不。”  
银色的角斗士微笑，露出尖锐的利齿，如同捕食者一般将猩红的光学镜锁定在奥利安的身上，有那么一点带着调侃的不怀好意，令他低哑的话语听起来如同某种热切的情话。  
“我可不会放手，我的小数据员。”

“求、求你……”  
这几乎可以算得上是某种央求了。奥利安惊慌地环顾四周，发现观众的光学镜全都注视着他，由无数窃窃私语所组成的喧哗声浪一波高过一波。  
他的面甲滚烫，紧张得要命，情不自禁地想要将自己藏起来。

“你是如此容易害羞。”  
威震天轻笑着，他将对方放到护栏上坐着，不再试图继续刁难这小东西。  
然后他取下颈间挂着的那枚紫色的标志，将链子叠了几道后放入奥利安的手中，在对方收紧淡蓝色的手指时，低头长久地亲吻对方的掌心。

四下传来一片抽气声。  
而威震天只是抬起红色的光学镜看着奥利安。  
“为你。”  
他轻声说。

数据员感到有热度透过轰鸣的能量液，一直烧穿了自己的CPU主板。

那些叫喊和议论声如同爆炸开来一样，充斥着所有人的音频接收器。  
直到威震天放开对方的手臂，他的目光自始至终都只锁定在奥利安一人的身上。

“来吧，我们换个地方。”  
威震天对着小数据员眨了眨光学镜，当他的视线扫过爵士，一种了然的表情浮现出来：“当然，你的朋友也一起，你还没有向我介绍他。”  
或许奥利安还未来得及说明，但他对于这曾经担任擎天柱副官的跑车显然无比熟悉。傻瓜都知道对方在想些什么——为自己的友人担忧，当然。

“我……什么？好的。”  
这可怜的铁堡人重新站到了地面上，他还处于一种晕眩状态，反应有些迟钝。

而终于挤到对方身边的爵士，只是拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你的男朋友简直是个炫耀狂。”他说，注视着角斗士转身离去的背影，语气如同唱歌般带着梦幻的节奏：“但是他该死地真是火辣得够呛。”

文化研究员的视线飘忽不定，赞叹般地盯着角斗士那强健有力的腰身。  
“在第一次见面的时候他同你大谈政治、而你居然没有把拳头甩到他脸上然后转身走人——如果是他，我表示能够理解。”

“什——？！你之前可不是这么说的！”  
奥利安大叫出来，他试图把陷入白日梦游的友人给摇醒。  
“而且——他不是我的男朋友！”


End file.
